


Road Trip

by MechBull



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MechBull/pseuds/MechBull
Summary: Pick-a-prompt, plot: On a lengthy drive from Oakhell to ____ (for whatever reason), one of the boys gets wrapped up in how domestic and comfortable it feels to be alone and spending time together, with no distractions. NOTE: I changed this slightly; they are actually driving TO Oakdale from Dallas.
Relationships: Reid Oliver/Luke Snyder
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LiveJournal on August 27, 2010

It wasn’t much of a kiss, to be honest.

It was too forceful for one thing – Luke’s lips were smashed into his teeth. It was entirely one-sided, if only because Luke was absolutely flabbergasted during most of it. It was closed-mouth, of course, and presumably motivated only by celebratory relief (or so Luke tried to convince himself until Dr. Oliver informed him otherwise – just before calling him by his first name for the first time).

So, no. As far as kisses went, even first kisses which by their nature tended to be awkward and uncomfortable, well, Luke has had better. _Objectively_ speaking.

Subjectively? It may have been the hottest thing Luke has ever experienced. He felt a little guilty even thinking that, but he couldn’t help himself. Because an older, experienced, highly educated and successful man had apparently been wanting to kiss him for a long time. And tonight, he did, in a hotel room, inches away from the bed Luke was now lying wide awake (and, alas, alone) in.

Luke had been speechless after Dr. Oliver’s confession, still reeling from the kiss and wondering what his reaction meant in terms of his relationship with Noah. And anxious to figure out where exactly this thing with Dr. Oliver was heading, if anywhere. Did he _want_ it to go anywhere? What did Dr. Oliver mean – did he want a kiss, or sex, or more? Did he have feelings for Luke? Did Luke have feelings for him?

Luke’s mouth had opened and closed several times, unable to come up with a response. Dr. Oliver just gave him a little nod, and a tiny smile that Luke couldn’t quite interpret.

“OK, good night,” he said. “I’ll see you in Oakdale.”

“Huh?” Luke finally found his voice as Dr. Oliver turned away and reached for the doorknob.

Dr. Oliver faced him again. “I’m not flying back with you,” he explained. “I miss my car so I’m driving back.”

“Oh,” Luke said softly. Then stronger: “Well, I’ll – I’ll go with you. If you want.”

Dr. Oliver watched him, and Luke began to feel nervous. “It’s a long drive,” he justified.

“OK.”

And then he was out the door. Luke exhaled sharply and blinked. His mind stayed mercifully blank while he brushed his teeth and got undressed. It wasn’t until he was in bed in the dark room that he started thinking. And remembering.

His mind kept flashing between the kiss and the sight of Dr. Oliver… _Reid_ on that mechanical bull. Between Reid telling him back at Memorial that he needed him and Reid sitting on the edge of this very bed, talking about Annie Judd’s smile. Between Noah telling him Reid said he had to stay away from him and Reid’s sarcasm when he came out to Luke in the Lakeview lounge.

He did not _get_ Dr. Oliver, it turned out. He didn’t understand him, and he couldn’t tell what he wanted, if he was just playing some kind of game with Luke. It didn’t feel that way, though. Reid had seemed really sincere with him the last couple of days, like being out of Oakdale, just the two of them, allowed them to drop their guards and get closer and learn to appreciate each other.

Luke definitely appreciated that kiss. Maybe too much, he thought, as he realized that he was absent-mindedly tracing his fingertips over his bare chest, going lower and lower with every pass. He could feel himself getting hard as he remembered the expression on Reid’s face when he opened the door in nothing but a towel. He remembered, with a hot flush of embarrassment, how he’d dropped the towel a little too early, unable to resist the tease but not really convinced it registered with Reid anyway. Now Luke thought it actually might have. Because he had wanted to kiss Luke for a while.

Luke whimpered and licked his lips as his fingers skimmed the length of his erection. Then he immediately lifted his hand to his mouth and bit the heel of his palm. He rolled slightly to his side, trying to ignore the pulsing heat between his legs. He shouldn’t do this. He shouldn’t. It would be wrong. It would be betraying Noah. It would be objectifying Dr. Oliver. And how on earth would he last almost 1000 miles with the knowledge that he’d gotten off to the mere thought of the man in the car with him?

Luke kind of hated him right now. Why did he have to go and kiss him? It changed everything.

**

Luke was dressed and packed and sitting on the edge of the bed by the time Reid arrived the next day. Reid had coffee again, and Luke smiled his thanks. He felt extremely nervous, but Reid was acting like nothing had happened.

“Ready to go?” he asked.

Luke, still nervous but deciding to take his cues from Reid, nodded as he looked around the room. “Yeah,” he said.

And that’s when he turned into an unbelievable klutz. He couldn’t do anything right, it seemed. He swung his duffle bag over his shoulder, knocking over a glass on the table. He nearly tripped over his own feet walking out of the room. He dropped the room key twice while checking out. And the entire time, Reid just watched him, not even trying to hide his amusement.

It took him four tries to get the seatbelt buckled after he climbed into the passenger side of Reid’s car (a black classic convertible which Luke fell in love with immediately). Finally, Reid spoke again.

“Relax, Luke. We don’t have to talk about it.”

Luke shook his head quickly. “There’s nothing to talk about. A kiss is just a kiss.”

“Don’t worry, Luke. It won’t happen again. Unless you want it to.”

Luke swallowed thickly, pretending not to notice how often Reid was using his first name. Or how nice it felt, how sexy the stretched-out U and hard K sounded coming out of Reid’s mouth. He exhaled slowly and looked back at Reid.

Reid and Luke stared at each other for a few moments. Then Luke broke eye contact, and Reid put the car in reverse. Reid reached out, turning on the radio. He scanned several stations before sighing and stopping on a country station.

“Country?” Luke asked in an awkward attempt at teasing.

“This is Texas,” Reid reminded him. “Our choices are limited.”

“You just never pegged me as the kind of guy to willingly listen to songs complaining about trucks and cheaters.”

Reid glanced at him, a smug smile on his face, before focusing on the road again.

“I prefer the ones about irresistible love. Letting go and giving into passion.”

Luke blushed.

“See what I did there? I said we could let it go, but then I didn’t. I brought it back up again.”

Then Luke laughed. “Just _drive_ , Jeeves.”

**

“It’s going to take us forever to get back to Oakdale if we have to keep stopping so you can eat.”

“Deal with it, because no food is coming within five feet of this car.”

“Why do you need food every two hours anyway? Do you have a tapeworm or something?”

“I have fast metabolism.”

**

“Harrison Ford.”

“Ooh, he’s hot.”

“Reid, he’s like 60-some years old.”

“Doesn’t matter. Besides, there’s something to be said about older men. I’d like the chance to convince you of that.”

“Would you just play the game?!” Luke yelled, unable to stop the laughter. Reid had managed to add some sort of innuendo to every single conversation they had in the last hour and a half.

“Indiana Jones.”

Luke made a buzzing noise. “There is no actual movie called Indiana Jones.”

“Fuck you and your fucking pedantic rules.”

Luke grinned, turning his head to look out the side. For some reason, he didn’t want Reid to know how much fun it was to tease him.

“Let’s try again. Ah, Russell Crowe.”

“Gladiator.”

“Joaquin Phoenix.”

“Walk the Line.”

“Reese Witherspoon.”

There was a slight pause, and Luke smiled. Then he started humming the Jeopardy theme song.

“Shut up.”

“Come on. She’s been in, like, a million things.”

“Do you think I’ve seen any of them?”

“Do you forfeit?”

“Never…Election. Ha!”

“Ugh. Matthew Broderick.”

“Biloxi Blues.”

This time Reid smiled as the silence stretched out.

“I don’t believe that’s a real movie,” Luke finally said.

Reid barked out a laugh. “It is. It came out when I was, like, 13. If I had any doubts about being gay…”

“That would have been the year I was born,” Luke said, smiling slyly.

Reid glanced away from the road and glared at him.

“There’s something to be said for youth,” Luke added.

“Stop trying to distract me and give me an actor.”

“How am I supposed to know? I thought you were going to say Ferris Bueller.”

“Not a movie,” Reid replied sing-song.

“’s Day Off!” Luke added quickly.

“Too bad for you. You lose.”

**

They stopped for pizza near St. Louis. Reid pulled three slices onto his plate while Luke only grabbed one.

“Just one?” Reid asked.

“What do you mean _just_?” Luke could barely contain his laughter. “We had Subway literally two hours ago.”

Reid shrugged and picked up a slice. He tore the end off with his teeth, popping it into his mouth as he smiled at Luke. Amused, Luke ducked his head. He traced a finger around the rim of his water glass, and then looked back up at Reid.

Reid was watching him, a look in his eyes that made Luke breathless. He cleared his throat and looked away again.

“I’m having fun,” he said, maybe a little too loudly in an attempt to be casual.

Reid half-smiled, pressing his tongue against his canine.

“You sound surprised,” he observed.

“No, it’s just – ” Damn it, Luke could feel the blush starting. “I don’t know. You’re usually so – and we both – I don’t know.”

“Eloquent.”

“Oh my God, shut up. I’m trying to be nice.”

Reid grinned, and Luke sighed loudly.

“I just mean that, you know, away from everything and everyone else, we actually kind of get along. It’s…interesting. I could almost see us as…friends.”

Reid gave him a meaningful look at the term Luke chose, but he didn’t comment on it. All he said was, “Are you saying I’m not entirely the Antichrist?”

“ _Reid_. I never thought you were. You were the one who hated me, remember? Because I blackmailed you to Oakdale and everything.”

“Ah, yes. You never did tell me – what do you have on me?”

Luke scrunched his nose. “Nothing,” he admitted, feeling slightly embarrassed and slightly guilty. “I was bluffing.”

Reid stared at him for several beats. “I have never wanted to kiss you more than I do right now,” he finally said.

Luke inhaled deeply, letting the breath out slowly. He didn’t break eye contact with Reid, but he didn’t reply either.


	2. Chapter 2

“You want me to drive?” Luke asked as they walked out to the car after dinner.

Reid laughed derisively. “No.”

“I have a license,” Luke said, slightly offended. “The state of Illinois trusts me to drive a motor vehicle.”

“Well, _I_ don’t trust you to drive _my_ motor vehicle.”

Luke rolled his eyes. He climbed into the passenger seat without further comment and waited for Reid to get ready. After so many stops, Luke had Reid’s ritual memorized. First, he scanned the radio stations before ultimately settling on one playing country (“We’re out of Texas now.” “We’re still sort of in the South.” “I think you just like country music. You’re secretly a hick.” “I’m not the one who grew up on a farm.”). Then he’d adjust his mirrors, although they hadn’t been changed at all. And then finally, he twisted around and put his arm on the back of Luke’s seat (the first time he’d done that, Luke’s pulse picked up. He didn’t want to think too closely about that reaction.) and reversed out of the parking spot.

This time, Reid switched things up a bit. The night was getting cooler, so he raised the top before he began to drive. Suddenly, Luke realized how very close they were sitting together, as if being encased somehow made the car smaller. More intimate. With the darkening sky and the soft music, it felt really…nice. Luke swallowed. He crossed his arms and leaned against the window and closed his eyes. He didn’t think he’d be able to carry on a conversation right now.

Reid seemed to recognize Luke’s need for quiet, and he didn’t say anything. He merely drove, one hand tapping softly against the wheel as he sang under his breath. He didn’t have a great voice, but it was distinctly him. Luke pretended to sleep while listening to the lyrics. Some man was singing, with Reid half a second behind. The words struck Luke as incredibly important.

_I don’t care if I’m your first love. But I’d love to be your last._

Luke exhaled, shifting in his seat. He sensed Reid turn to look at him, and he held himself still. Several moments later, Reid turned away again.

**

An hour or so later, Luke really was asleep when the car pulled into a gas station. He woke up when Reid stopped. Luke felt disoriented as he lifted a hand to his mouth and checked for drool.

“What’s going on? Where are we?”

“Illinois,” Reid replied, unbuckling his seatbelt.

Luke rolled his eyes. “Obviously.”

Reid flashed him a smile. “I need caffeine.”

Luke didn’t reply at first. It wasn’t until Reid opened the door and had one foot on the ground that he found his voice.

“Maybe we should get a room.”

Reid froze, but he didn’t turn towards Luke. Luke felt awkward. He closed his eyes, trying to rephrase. “A hotel. A hotel room, I mean. Or – or two.”

Reid finally faced him. “It’s only a couple more hours,” he pointed out.

“But if you’re tired and you don’t want me to drive… I mean, it’s better than falling asleep at the wheel, right?”

Reid was silent. Then he breathed in deeply, pulled his foot back into the car and closed the door.

“All right,” he said.

Luke’s heart was pounding. He wasn’t ready for this trip to end. But he was a little nervous about how this _night_ was going to end.

**

Luke didn’t say anything when Reid bypassed two hotels with fairly empty parking lots and pulled into one that was almost full. Reid didn’t say anything when Luke shrugged and handed over his credit card in spite of the hostess’s apologetic reply that only single rooms were available. Neither one of them spoke as they rode the elevator to their floor. Neither one offered to take the chair or the floor or call and request a cot.

Neither one of them said anything about the king-sized bed in the center of the room.

Finally, Luke broke the silence. “Do you, ah, do you want to use the bathroom first?”

Reid watched him for a moment, then nodded. “Sure.”

He disappeared into the bathroom, and Luke sat down on the bed. He refused to feel nervous and unsure. Instead, he reviewed the trip in his mind, and the ease and _fun_ of their conversations. The intimate, comfortable silences. The expression on Reid’s face when he didn’t think Luke was looking at him.

He thought about how natural it seemed to be in this room with Reid. How easily he could see them developing routines and patterns – who used the bathroom first, who turned off the light, which side of the bed each man slept on, who set the alarm. Luke listened to the water run as he admitted to himself that he’d _like_ figuring out day-to-day life with Reid.

He collapsed back onto the bed, groaning as he covered his face with his palms.

“It was _just_ a kiss,” he moaned.

Reid’s cell phone rang and Luke sat up. He looked around, trying to locate the phone. Eventually, he realized it was in the pocket of Reid’s coat, which he had tossed on the chair. He hurried across the room, answering the phone.

“Dr. Oliver’s phone,” he said breathlessly.

There was a long pause. “Luke?”

“Noah! Noah, hi,” Luke said, talking quickly. “We’re on our way back from Texas. Good news! He’s been reinstated.”

Noah sighed. “That’s a relief, considering my surgery’s scheduled for Friday.”

Luke felt his stomach drop, and he knew the expression on his face reflected his surprised confusion. “It is? Wow. I just…had no idea. I’ll be thinking about you.”

“Thanks,” Noah said softly.

“You want to talk to Reid?” Luke asked.

Noah laughed in surprise. “It’s Reid now?”

“Yeah,” Luke said slowly. “Um, can you just wait?”

“You know what, Luke, don’t worry about it. I was just checking in. He doesn’t have to call me back.”

Noah hung up, and Luke sighed as he did the same. He looked at the phone, annoyed but not sure what about. Just then, Reid walked out of the bathroom. He raised an eyebrow when he saw Luke sitting on the bed with his cell phone in his hand.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were operating on Noah in _two_ days? What kind of game are you playing?”

Reid seemed taken aback. Then he slipped into the Dr. Oliver persona. Luke hadn’t fully realized how differently Reid had been acting on their trip until just that moment.

“Family members are privy to that kind of information. You are decidedly not a family member.”

“You should have told me,” Luke replied forcefully.

“Why didn’t he?” Reid shot back.

Luke spluttered, unable to answer at first. “Well, he knew that I was in Texas with you and probably thought you told me.”

Reid rolled his eyes, walking closer to the bed. Luke pretended not to watch as he pulled his shirt over his head. Then Reid toed off his shoes and reached for the button of his jeans. Luke stood abruptly and hurried into the bathroom, closing the door hard behind him. He leaned against the counter and stared into the mirror, trying to calm down.

The only problem was he didn’t know if he was worked up over Noah’s surgery or the fact that Reid was nearly naked in the other room.

The room was dark and quiet when Luke ventured back out over fifteen minutes later. He had undressed down to his t-shirt and boxers in the bathroom. Feeling his way carefully to the bed, he pulled back the covers and climbed underneath the sheets. He pulled them up over his chest, holding himself stiffly as he lowered himself onto the pillows.

Reid didn’t speak, and Luke wondered if he was still awake and just ignoring him.

“Good night,” he whispered, testing.

After a beat, Reid replied in kind, his voice low. Luke stared unseeing at the ceiling.

“I can’t talk to you about my patients’ medical care,” Reid unexpectedly blurted several minutes later.

“I know. I understand,” Luke said. After a beat, he added, “He should have been the one to tell me.”

“Yes, he should have,” Reid concurred. “You deserve better.”

Luke sighed, agreeing inwardly but unable to betray Noah like that aloud. He closed his eyes.

**

Luke skirted the edges of consciousness, enjoying the almost unfamiliar feeling of arms around him and a body pressed close to his. It had been too long. He woke up more, remembering this was a hotel room, not the bedroom he ( _used to_ ) share with Noah. That it was Reid who held him. Even then, he couldn’t bring himself to move away. He blinked his eyes open slowly, seeing Reid’s face only inches from his. Reid was still asleep, breathing deeply and regularly. He looked calm, peaceful. Luke had never seen him like this before, and his eyes traveled over every line and angle of Reid’s face.

He ended at Reid’s slightly chapped lips. Luke swallowed as he stared at Reid’s mouth. It wasn’t until it curved into a small smile that Luke broke his gaze. He looked up into Reid’s blue, blue, _blue_ eyes, now looking down at him sleepy-soft. Luke didn’t move; he didn’t even blink.

Reid’s arm traveled up from Luke’s waist, and Luke nearly frowned at the loss of its heat and weight. He didn’t mind too much though, when Reid’s ( _big_ ) hand cupped his neck. He held Luke still as he leaned in, meeting his lips for a lazy good morning kiss.

This time, Luke responded. He opened his mouth, a smile involuntarily forming as Reid immediately slipped his tongue inside. The smile made it difficult to give as good as he got, but Luke found he didn’t really care. He moved his own hand up to the back of Reid’s head, feeling his fingers sink into his hair. Reid breathed in raggedly through his nose, tugging Luke’s head closer and deepening the kiss. Luke’s smile disappeared as things became intense.

He leaned closer to Reid, almost rolling forward to his stomach. Their chests connected, the warmth from Reid bleeding through the soft cotton of Luke’s shirt. Luke slid his hand down Reid’s bare chest, stopping when he felt an erect nipple beneath his palm. Reid pressed against him then, nearly rolling on top of Luke.

And _that’s_ when Luke broke the kiss, rolling completely away and landing on his back. He lifted a hand to his forehead and blinked rapidly at the ceiling.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I can’t.”

The room was silent, save their racing breaths. Luke couldn’t look at Reid. Finally, Reid spoke, his voice soft and understanding, almost sweet. Luke would have preferred anger or frustrated annoyance or flatness or even Reid’s trademark sarcasm.

“We should probably hit the road,” Reid said.

**

Neither man said much the last leg of the trip. Luke missed the easy laughter of the previous day. He wanted to try again, to see if they could salvage…whatever it was that was starting between them. But, at the same time, he didn’t. He didn’t know _what_ he wanted. Or perhaps more importantly, whom.

Before long, Reid was slowing to a stop in front of Luke’s house. They both stared out the front window for a moment, and then Luke turned to face Reid.

“That wasn’t fair,” he declared. “You kissing me like that, telling me – I should be concentrating on Noah’s surgery. We should _both_ be concentrating on Noah’s surgery. And instead, you’re making me feel like – like…”

Reid stared into his eyes. “Feel like what?”

“I don’t know.”

“Yeah, you do. How do I make you feel?”

Luke’s whole body shook as he looked back at Reid. His mouth fell open slightly and he blinked. Reid lifted a hand, resting it softly on his cheek. Luke forced his mouth closed and gulped, only to lick his lips and open his mouth again, breathing shakily as he tried to get enough oxygen. Reid’s eyes dropped to Luke’s mouth, and he leaned closer slowly.

And then his beeper went off.

The moment broken, Reid pulled back. Luke tried to convince himself this was a good thing.

“I have to go to the hospital,” Reid informed him. “Right away.”

Luke nodded, risking a glance at Reid. Then he turned away, grabbing the strap of his bag as he climbed out of the car. He didn’t look back as he shut the door. He simply stood still as he listened to Reid reverse the car and drive away. He closed his eyes.

Everything had changed.

The End


End file.
